Protection
by Kyuubi's Angel of Darkness
Summary: So long he had protected her. Now he was vurnerable. It was her turn to protect him. Until her dying breath, so long as she may live. Uchiha Itachi was hers. No one would take that from her.


Kyuu-chan: hello all! I stole my brothers itouch so I could write this. Don't worry, I'm still working on my other stuff like a good little author. Without further delay, onward with the story! P.S. auto correct is fucking annoying.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He shifted, the rough texture of the sheets rubbing against his skin. The birds chirped loudly even though the window was closed. The smell of antiseptic was heavy in the air. The squeaking wheels of a gurney followed closely by hurried footsteps echoed outside the room. He sighed and rested his head against the back of the bed. The cool, metal bars creating a small but comfortable chill. The other person in the room paused. Long strands of hair tickled his hand. Pink hair. He knew those silky cherry blossom strands like the back of his hand. He reached deep inside his mind for an image of the candy like color. Once found it was engraved into his mind. He was determined never to forget that wonderful color.

Blackness.

No light. Gone. Taken. _Stolen._

He felt cheated.

Reaching up, he scratched at the bandages resting on the upper half of his face.

Sakura sighed and resumed playing with his fingers. The small yet coarse pads of her thumbs tracing his hand with feather light touches. She pulled and tugged on his fingers. Occasionally a small pop would echo in the room. Her fingers brushed his knuckles and traced the veins just visible under his skin. Itachi let out a small sigh. Content only for the time being.

"It was the only way to save you from the disease." she offered quietly.

"I know." was his equally quiet reply.

"The council wouldn't have even let you set foot in this village without your eyes being neautrilized anyways."

It was a pathetic excuse and she knew it. Sakura wished dearly that she could comfort Itachi more. She wished she could help more, be more, have done more. It was better than sitting around idle, doing nothing but play with his hands like a confused child. She knew, deep down inside, though he would never admit it, Itachi mourned the loss of his eyes. The curse of the sharingan would have eventually condemned him into the eternal abyss of darkness. Such was the price of the mutated genetics known as a kekkei genkai. The sharingan was no exception. However, neither could have predicted this happening at Itachi's young age of twenty-three. Nor could they have guessed the sickness that invaded his body like an old friend deciding to stay and catch up. The removal of his eyes had been nessesary, but came with a price. Itachi's career as a shinobi was over.

"What will Sasuke do? He still doesn't know of the truth. He still thinks you are at large, waiting to be challenged."

Almost none knew of the truth to begin with. Herself and the Godaime knew of what really happened that fateful night ten years ago, however there was not enough evidence to prove their statement. The word of an ex-missing ninja was not enough. An accusation like that would throw the council into madness. A feuding council was not something they could afford while trying to run a village. Any further investigation had shown all evidence had been destroyed. Danzo was thorough like that. Her thoughts were cut short as he spoke again.

"I don't know." the words came out sounding exasperated, tired, worn. He had not expected his plans to be thrown off so far.

"Will you tell him?"

A smirk.

"Knowing you, I don't have much of a choice do I?

A smile.

"No you don't."

It was settled but another unspoken matter hung in the air. It weighed on her shoulders heavily. Thinking of it made fear wrap itself around her tightly and squeeze. Unease drifted in the thoughts. She spoke the fear.

"Akatsuki. They will come for you."

A tiny frown replaced the smirk.

"I know."

Silence engulfed them.

"I will protect you.

He turned his head to her.

"Until my dying breath."

She knew he couldn't _see_ her smile. But she knew he could _feel_ it. The loving warmth in her voice caressed him. She lulled him into a sense of safety. She was his world now and he was hers. Nothing would take him from her. She would fight tooth and nail for him. They could break her legs, crush her wrists, take her toes, maul her fingers, sever her spinal cord, steal her air, break her spirit, and destroy her mind she would still fight with all of her heart.

"You have always protected me, now it's my turn."

He wanted to protest, but trying to change this woman's mind was like willingly walking through a field of mines. No one in their right mind would do it. Itachi was many things but contrary to many people's beliefs, he was still reasonably sane. So instead of protesting he gave her a small genuine smile. The words that followed came with ease.

"I love you."

She was caught of guard, but the surprise didn't last long. She grinned.

"I know."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuu-chan: yay done! I got so annoyed while typing this because of stupid auto correct. I hope you guys like this! Please review as well, that really means the world to me! Until next time guys.


End file.
